thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cumbrella
Ro Ro and Jamal share an umbrella, which happens to be made out of, you guessed it, Jamal's... Lyrics Jamal Uh huh, uh huh (Yeah, my Ro Ro) Uh huh, uh huh (My hoe gone bad) Uh huh, uh huh (Take thee...action) Uh huh, uh huh No knives in my stones Bring the pain, I beat you in the blood bank Beat you down with knives thrown When my temp come he gone, I stab a fella We fly higher than ever Other lives we're better You know me In anticipation for precipitation Suck dick for a rainy day Mall, main man is back with little Miss Blue Thing Aye, Ro Ro, where you at? 1: Ro Ro You have my arse And we'll never be whores apart Maybe in fagazines But you'll still be my Mall Mally cause in the dark You can't see flying cars And that's when you'll fuck me there With you I'll always care Because Ro Ro When time comes, we'll cum together Told you I'll ride you forever Said you'd always be my man Took an oath, said you'll fuck my ass 'til the end Now that's raining more than ever Know that we'll still fuck each other You can stand under my cumbrella You can stand under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) 2: These nasty things will never cum in between You're part of my family, here for eternity When the door has closed it's part When my Mall puts condom on If your dick is hard, together we'll mend it's heart Because Ro Ro When time comes, we'll cum together Told you I'll ride you forever Said you'd always be my man Took an oath, said you'll fuck my ass 'til the end Now that's raining more than ever Know that we'll still fuck each other You can stand under my cumbrella You can stand under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Ro Ro "You can stay here in my arms" "It's okay, fuck the alarm" Cum into me There's no biatch in between our love So go on let the rain whore I've ride all you need and more Because Ro Ro When time comes, we'll cum together Told you I'll ride you forever Said you'd always be my man Took an oath, said you'll fuck my ass 'til the end Now that's raining more than ever Know that we'll still fuck each other You can stand under my cumbrella You can stand under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my cumbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Ro Ro It's raining, raining Oh, bitches, it's raining, raining Mally, cum into me Cum into me It's raining, raining Oh, bitches, it's raining, raining You can always cum into me Cum into me It's whoring rain, it's whoring rain Cum into me Cum into me It's whoring rain, it's whoring rain Cum into me Cum into me